With Open Arms
by YumiChaoko
Summary: Shadow has returned from fighting against Eggman, things heat up between him and the lovely Amy Rose. Jealousy, Drama, Romance, and Action all pack up in a little bento box! haha. ok nvm my humor. plz R&R!
1. Introduction

Shadow: 20

Amy: 18 1/2

Sonic: 20

Tails: 16

(There will be more characters coming up!)

Introduction...

After many years of fighting against Eggman, the dark hero, Shadow the hedgehog, decides to end the war once and for all. (This is after Black Doom, 6 years later )

Shadow's POV

I was limping. I didn't know where I was even going, So I let the last of my strength take me anywhere. After years of fighting Eggman; I'm finally back.

You must be wondering why I decided to do that. I cared. I simply cared. I was just sick of my reputation. Sick of the way I was treated...like I was a Monster. I wasn't a hero...

Yet, in _her_ eyes...I was someone.

Yes... Amy Rose I recall. That young, lively -Faker- obsessed- pink hedgehog. _She_ was the one who saved my life from my own past. _She_ was the one who pleaded me to help faker destroy biohazard..._ She_ was the one... who reminded me of Maria. Maria thought of me as more than a mere creation; but as a person- or hedgehog-. So did Rose. And yet... Rose... she was there...even after I siding with the Black Arms... She never shunned me, unlike everyone else... but she somehow was there... with open arms. I admit; I was in-love with her. She was stunning; beautiful. Her silky pink tresses and rosy pink lips... I wanted to see her. How did she look now? Most of all; Was her heart still with Faker?

As my thoughts drifted away, I realized my condition. I was hurt. Bad. I felt a sudden chill down my spine. It was winter. I cursed under my breath as I tried to get out of the cold. I turned my attention to my surroundings... I was at _her_ house. I walked up to the white porch and stood in front of the door. I knocked, my vision starting to blur. As as the door opened, I fell forward, everything turning black, and Amy's shock-worried face clouding my mind.

Amy's POV

I gasped, catching the dark hedgehog before he hit the ground. I pulled him inside and rested him on the couch as I quickly began tending to his wounds. I thought to myself, my heart beating fast. _"Shadow... he's...he's back... I can't believe it! After 3 years... he's finally back..." _I finished wrapping the last of his wounds. I watched as his white tuff of fur slowly rose up and down as he slept. Smiling, I pulled out an extra blanket and covered his body. _" All of this... is going so quickly..."_ I continued to watch him sleep with longing eyes. _" Ever since Sonic... ever since we broke up... Shadow somehow entered my mind... until now... I realized that... I've fallen in love with him..."_

Normal POV

The pink hedgehog smiled sadly, her mood changing drastically. With one final look, she kissed his forehead and turned off the lamp; heading upstairs to her bed for the night.


	2. Chapter 1 Changes

Chapter 1- Changes

Shadow's POV

_" I was running... Maria was with me. We both were running. We moved quickly down the sickly metal halls of our home...the Ark. I heard an army of footsteps stop behind us. Maria heard it too. We both turned around, facing the GUN troops before us. My eyes widened as one of them pulled out a pistol, Aiming it straight for the girl beside me. She gasped, turning to me. Gun shots and Maria's screams filled my ears..._

_Suddenly, memories of Maria flooded my mind... Especially how she used to soothe me when I was upset... and scratch behind my ears softly..."_

I felt my foot twitch. Wait... what? I slowly opened my eyes, only to see pink. _"Pink?!"_ My foot twitched again as I felt slight rubs behind my ears. I heard a voice. I finally looked up to see Amy whispering to me, and scratching behind my ears. "Shh... its okay...Shh..." I heard her heavenly voice and slightly smiled. I realized that my foot was twitching due to the pleasant shocks of comfort she was giving to me as she scratched behind my ears. _"Just like Maria..." _ I groaned, catching the attention of the girl; which my head was on. Her deep emerald eyes looked down to me as red tinted her cheeks. "I'm sorry... I heard you yelling in your sleep... so I came down here..." I nodded, yawning in response. No word came from her, but when I looked up into her eyes; I could see many emotions.

It shocked me. I saw hurt, anguish...betrayal? Especially from someone like her... she was better than this! One question ran through my mind though; Who made her this way?

Amy's POV

I looked away from his crimson eyes; I didn't want him to see me upset. I silently stared out of the window, watching as the rain mixed snow hit the window. Sudden memories flooded my mind.

Flash Back

_I was much younger... 14 to be exact, yet again I was running after "my" blue hero, Sonic the Hedgehog. But, It wasn't for the same intentions. He finally stopped running after I called him the 6th time. He turned to me; it was obvious that he was annoyed with me, but I ignored his scowl. "What do you want Amy?!" I gave him a half-hearted smile. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry. Sorry... for being so annoying... for following you so much. If its not too much to ask... can we start over?" I held out my hand with a friendly smile. He stared at me, before shaking my hand with his overly cocky smile. "Thats great Amy! Thanks! Well, gotta run!" He winked at me, running off to who knows where. I waved back at him, feeling new and refreshed._

_2 years after my little revelation, he finally asked me out. I was 16 now. Of course I was happy when he said those simple words. But unlike my naive 12 year-old self, I was able to control MOST of my emotions. It was going really well, we were going out for 2 years already... until it all changed..._

_It was my birthday, I was turning 18. An adult. I was so excited, I wanted to visit my boyfriend before my birthday started. I got ready- I finally got rid of my matching red dress and boots- wearing a light blue sweater, white mini skirt, and white fur boots._

_I quickly headed out the door, straight to Sonic's house. Along the way, I looked at my surroundings. Like always, there were happy couples passing me. I giggled to myself, thinking of Sonic and I._

_I finally reached his house and knocked on his front door. For a while I didn't get an answer._ _"Thats odd..." I realized that he always kept the side door open so I stepped in. I wish I didn't so. Before me was Sonic... and Sally Acorn making out heatedly on the kitchen floor. I was so shocked; I screamed. Sonic jumped up along with Sally and widened his eyes as he looked at me. "A-amy! I-its not What y-you-" I glared at him, tears starting to form in my eyes. "Not what I think?! NOT WHAT I THINK!?" I slapped him good on the face. Holding his abused cheek, he looked back at me. "Amy! Please... just forgive me..." I glared at him. "WE'VE BEEN GOING OUT FOR TWO YEARS, SONIC! TWO WHOLE FUCKING YEARS! AND THIS IS WHAT I GET?! I can't believe I even wasted my time with you! I HATE YOU!" I turned to Sally and flicked her off. "Screw you, you WHORE!" I ran through the front door, but I felt someone grab my wrist. "Amy... don't do this..." I slapped his hand away from me,my tears finally falling from my face. " GET AWAY FROM ME! I WISH I NEVER HAD MET YOU! I hope you enjoy life with that BITCH!" I ran away from his guilt torn face; my hot tears flowing down my face._

End of Flash Back

I didn't realize I was crying until I felt warm arms wrap around my body. I turned my head to the side and notice Shadow resting his head on my shoulder. "Rose... don't cry..." I was shocked; I made no attempt to stop.

Normal POV

She returned the embrace now sobbing into his chest. She cried out what was going on through her mind to him. Shadow listened, closing his eyes as he stroked her fur. He whispered sweet nothings in her ear, soothing her with his voice. Amy slowly stopped crying, reluctantly releasing the embrace. They stared at each other for a while until Amy stood up. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to... I mean..." Shadow made an attempt to stand up, but groaned from the pain coursing through his body. Amy quickly helped him up. "S-shadow... d-don-n't..." He looked at her, silencing her with his finger. "Stop..." She blushed. "I wanted to... thank you?" He smirked. "Your welcome..." Amy suddenly smiled. " Shadow... You want to take a shower? I can help you there... if you want..." He nodded. " Alright..."

Amy grabbed his body softy, pulling his weight over her shoulder with no problem. Shadow stared at her, slightly shocked as she smiled back. "I've been training!" He shook his head as he let the rosette hedgehog lead him to the bathroom.

Shadow's POV

We entered the bathroom; surprisingly, it wasn't pink. Her arms left my side as she had me lean on the counter. "Can you take it from here? " I nodded. She smiled back at me. "I'll go get your towel." She left for a bit until she came back with a towel in her arms. She handed it to me before turning to leave. I raised a brow as she walked up to me once more. I froze, feeling soft lips touch my cheek. I stared down at the delicate hedgehog before me. "Thank you Shadow...for... earlier..." I continued to stare at her... I was completely shocked. She blushed. "Sorry...I'll go now-bye!" She left me to my own musings. I slowly lifted my hand up to my face, a small grin plastered on my lips. "Well that was new..." I shook my head before continuing to get myself clean.

Amy's POV

As soon as I got out of there, I made a mad dash for my room. I jumped on my bed and buried my face into my bundle of pillows. "OH MY GOD!!!!" I screamed into my pillow. I continued to scream nonsense in my pillow for quite a while._"I can't believe I did that! Well... It wasn't THAT big of a deal... composure Amy... calm down..."_ I released the pillow from my face and met two crimson orbs staring back at mine. I gasped; and out of sudden shock and instinct, sat up abruptly... which caused me to lock lips with the crimson eyed hedgehog.

My eyes widened at the feeling. I pulled away, clenching my eyes shut. "S-sha-dow... I-I didn't know... you... w-were done..." I felt clawed fingers lift my chin up. His deep voice filled my ears. "Rose..." I refused to open my eyes. I could tell that he either had an impatient look on his face, or one of annoyance. Maybe both? I felt a chill down my spine as he whispered into my ear. "Rose..."

I finally opened my eyes to see Shadow smirking in triumph. I couldn't help but blush and pout. "Y-yes?" He walked over to my desk and tossed my first aid kit to me. I blinked, understanding what he meant. I scooted a bit , leaving room for me to have access to Shadow's wounds.

Shadow's POV

I sat next to her and watched as she began to wrap and tend to my wounds. I couldn't help but notice that she had filled out over the years, and had a more mature look. I returned my gaze to her face, noting that she was finished. I looked at her lips; they looked so inviting... My thoughts were interrupted as she stood up to put the first aid kit to its rightful place. She sat beside me, her emerald eyes seemingly to be focused on the patterns on her bed sheets.

My eyes softened as I felt myself lift my hand to cup her cheek. She looked back at me, intrigued in my motives. I couldn't help myself, my bottled up feelings bursted through me. I leaned dangerously close to her, her soft hand grabbing my own, as if she was keeping it in place. I felt her breathe deeply as her hand trailed down to my wrist. She pulled my arm down as I closed the space between us. I couldn't think; I only knew one thing- I was kissing _her_.

Her arms wrapped around my neck, pulling me closer as she deepened the kiss. Our tongues darted and fought for dominance; Of course I was rewarded with a deep moan. She pulled me down with her onto the bed as I roamed her sweet cavern. I began to trail my kiss down to her neck and bit down softly. I earned a gasp from her and a second as my hand brushed her inner thigh.

She sat up, her arms still secured around my neck , as she whispered my name. "Shadow..." I smirked; there was no stopping me now from telling her my true feelings. "Rose...It seems as though...that I've fallen in love with you..." I noticed her eyes lit up, receiving its beautiful glow once again. "I-I don't know what to say! I-" I couldn't help but grin. "Then don't say anything..." I captured her lips once more, our kiss becoming more passionate, slow and sultry.

Amy's POV

After a good five minutes, we parted once again. I was so happy- Shadow loves me!

I giggled, getting an odd stare from the ebony speedster above me. "Sorry... I'm just... happy..." He smirked... Oh god, I love it when he does that. "I'm glad to hear that. " I giggled again. "I think your smirk is so damn sexy..." He raised a brow. " You think so? Well... you know what I think?" I felt us moving closer again. I whispered. " What DO you think? Hm?" Before he could say anything, the door bell rang.

Normal POV

Shadow cursed under his breath before stealing a swift kiss from his lover. Amy smiled as she got up and ran to answer the door. Shadow laid back, onto the couch ,and watched as the door slowly opened. "Tails! I'm glad you're here!" Amy's smile slowly faded as she stared at the person behind him. She glared at him and let Tails inside. Sonic blinked, following Tails inside. He suddenly noticed Shadow lounging around on the couch. The blue blur grinned. "Hey! Would yah look at that! Shads back!" He sat on the couch across from him, smiling stupidly.

Shadow glared at him, bearing his sharp k9's. Sonic sighed. "Hey, I'm just being friendly here!" Amy stopped talking to Tails and stood next to Shadow. "I'm going to make some coffee, would you like some?" Shadow nodded, as did Tails. Sonic grinned. "Yeah, hope you don't burn it like last time!" Amy glared at him, stomping into the kitchen with a huff. Tails shook his head. "Sometimes Sonic, I think you should really think about what you say..." He shrugged his shoulders, turning his attention back to Shadow. "I can't believe you're staying here with her!" Shadow raised a brow, his temper rising. "...So what?" Sonic scoffed. "God man! Do you even know how annoying she is? Damn man, she must be boring you with those stupid stories! Hell, I knew it was the best idea to break up with her, thats why I'm with Sally, at least _she_ is up to "doing it"... and I don't have to deal with "I'm just not ready yet!" "

Unknown to him, Amy heard every word. She dropped the coffee cups she was holding and headed straight for Sonic. He stared at her innocently. "Yah done with that coffee yet?" She growled. " YOU ASSHOLE!" She slapped him hard across the face. "Who gives you the right to talk shit about me in my own house?!" Shadow stood up, his eyes flaring in anger and Tails trying to stop Sonic. Sonic snapped back at her. "And who gave you the right to hit me like that?!" He shoved her roughly, making her fall back and hit her head on the side of the kitchen table with great force. Tails panicked. "Sonic! Stop!" Amy weakly laid on the ground, clutching her bleeding head. Sonic glared down to her. "Damn right you deserved that!"

Shadow unleashed his pent up anger and lunged for Sonic. They rolled out into the front yard, Shadow on top, beating down his look- alike into a bloody mess. "Don't you fucking DARE speak about Amy like that again!" Sonic growled, kicking him off and standing into a fighting stance. "You sound like yah love her or something!" Shadow scowled. "Damn straight!" They both jumped for each other, sharing another round of kicks and punches.

Amy weakly sat up, and stared through her busted front door. She felt blood drip from her head as she watched the heated battle. Holding back her tears, Amy screamed, causing the brawling hedgehogs to stop. "STOP IT! JUST STOP!!!" Shadow kicked Sonic off of him one final time and ran towards Amy. Tails grabbed Sonic's beaten form and dragged him inside. Amy fell to her knees as she felt blood trickle down the back of her neck. She looked up to Shadow as he carried her bridal style into her room. He stood for a moment at turned to Tails. "Treat his wounds, then leave." Nodding, the kitsune turned to Sonic. "You shouldn't have done that...you know how he is..."

Shadow's POV

I laid Amy onto her bed, grabbing the first aid kit. I turned her body to the side and wiped away the blood from her hair and wound. It was sicking; her blood stained hair didn't... never looked right to me. I dabbed some alcohol into her cut and kissed her cheek as she moaned in pain. "Shadow... i-it...it hurts...aaahhh..." "I know Rose...I'm almost done..." I wrapped her head with some medical cloth, and pulled her into my lap. I wiped away her tears and kissed her lovingly. "Shadow...thank you..."

I gave her a small smile and pulled the covers over her. " Rest... I'll deal with faker...alright?" She nodded weakly, turning to her side in the process. I shook my head and left the room. I walked back into the living room... faker's blood stinking up the place. I gave him a cold glare as I turned to the fox. "Finished?" He turned to me, I could see the fear in his eyes. "Yeah Shadow.. so-sorry for... Sonic's behavior... we'll leave you guys..." Sonic scoffed. "Well I ain't." I watched him exit along with Tails, he giving me a growl. "I'll fucking kill you next time..." I rolled my eyes. "You wish." With one last glare, I watched the pair leave out of my sight. I sighed, returning to Amy, and heading out for the night.


	3. Chapter 2 Realization, Can't Stop me!

Uhm, sorry for the Long wait, I had so many things going through my mind! Well, i think its really short, but i Hope you enjoy!

Rouge- 22

Knuckles-23

Shadow-20

Amy- 18 1/2

Sonic-20

Tails-16

Yay, new Character! :)

Chapter 2- Realization, No one is Going to Stop me!

Amy's POV

_"It was dark...maybe a bit TOO dark... I turned around and saw a figure... there was a dim light, but I could still see through the darkness. I felt a sudden chill slide down my back... the sight of the shaded figure... I didn't feel too well. I moved closer to it, watching it's black hue turn blue. "Sonic?!" As if he heard me, he turned around, I could see hate evident in his eyes. "It's all your fault!" I was confused. "What? I don't even know what the hell you're talking about!" He quickly grabbed my neck; I was too shocked and scared to even move. "Because of you, everyone is dead!" I chocked a sob. " What do you mean everyone?!" "Your parents!" I blinked. "What?!" Before me was my Father; I was no longer in a choke hold. " You stupid disgrace of a daughter!" I felt a hard slap come in contact with my cheek. I felt hot tears fall down my face. "D-da-dad?" He kicked me hard. "You don't even deserve to be my daughter! Because of you, your mother... WE died! You were too scared... too afraid... how pathetic..." I tried to stand up. " Wait! You got this all wrong! Please! believe me!" I saw my father disappearing farther and farther away from me. I was screaming..."_

"NO! Please don't leave! I'm so sorry.. please... please..." "Amy... wake up..." My eyes shot open. I was crying. I looked up and chocked a sob as Shadow held me closer to him. "It's over Amy... It was just a dream..." I got closer to him, dying for his warmth. "Shadow...stay with me... don't leave... please don't leave me..." He kissed me softly. "I won't... I promise..." I smiled a little. "Thank you..."

After a while, I got out of bed and left to take a shower. I noticed that it was raining. _"I don't really have anything to do today... and I sure don't want to deal with rain... at least Shadow is here with me..." _I smiled softly, stepping into the now warm shower.

Shadow's POV

I sat on the bed, staring at the window... the rain was mesmerizingly painful... I thought about this to myself... _"Maria... are you crying?" _I shook my head; it was as if Maria really was there with me... _"Please... Don't cry..."_ Part of me hoped for a response; the other knew it was hopeless. I closed my eyes, and thought about Amy. Out of my mindless daydreaming, I slightly smiled. _"Maria...Though you are lost... I will never stop loving you... and I thank you...with out you, I would have never known what the meaning of "love" was... And now... I have the one I truly love..." _"Amy..."

"Shadow...? What... what is it?" My eyes lazily opened, I noticed I was slightly teary-eyed. "Amy..." She ignored the fact that she was clad in a towel, and she pulled me into a warm embrace. "Shadow... don't cry... Maria... she loves you so much...she will never stop loving you..." I held her tightly, slightly shocked at the fact she knew _why_ I was...crying. "Amy... you remind me so much of her, Maria... the way you love... the way you are... I'm just... happy...I know that someone...someone can return the way I feel..." I heard a loud hiccup. "Sh-shadow, I-I love you... so, so much!" I held her tightly. " I'll never stop loving you Rose..." We kissed for the umpteenth time. I heard a faint laugh behind us. "Wow Shadow, thats new." We both turned and saw Rouge standing there with her arms crossed.

Normal POV

Shadow stood up glaring at her. "Who let you in anyways?" To answer his question, Knuckles walked in holding the front door. "The door's busted... just passing through, didn't expect to see this..." Amy blushed, touching the bandaged spot on her head. Rouge sat on the bed with Amy, motioning the guys to leave. "Amy, hey, what happened?" Amy explained the ordeal that happened the night before. The bat gasped. "Ugh, I've hated Sonic since he did you wrong...I'm glad that you and Shadow...you know what I mean, right?" Amy giggled. "Yeah, I do." "So when did this happen?" She blushed. "Yesterday? It happened pretty fast...I've never felt so..." Rouge finished her sentence. "Happy?" "Yeah..." The girls stood up, heading for the door. "Thats good, You know... Shadow... He's a great guy, he needs someone like you, trust me, I'm like his best friend!" They laughed, heading downstairs finding Shadow finishing up the door and Knuckles sitting on the couch. Rouge grabbed the echidna and smiled. "Glad your back Shadow, We'll be going now, bye! C'mon Knux!" He growled. "Would you stop calling me that in public?!" Amy laughed, watching the couple leave the house through the rain.

She turned to Shadow with a heavy sigh. "Thanks for fixing the door... I'm tired, lets go back to sleep?" He chuckled. "Its up to you." Amy giggled, dragging him up to her room. "Good! c'mon, I want to get this rain to let up by the time I wake up!" They both laughed, running upstairs for a well deserved nap.

Tail's workshop...

"I'm telling you Tails! He's just using her! Shadow can't be with her!" Tails shook his head, pushing his best friend onto a chair. He gave him a serious look. "Sonic... are you...are you still with Sally?" Sonic lowered his head. "No... I-We had to break up... Her father called her back to her Palace... She has some sort of "Duty" to do." "Then why lie to them about your relationship with her/ Especially to Amy?" Sonic shook his head. "I don't know! I'm telling you... Shadow isn't right for Amy!" Tails grabbed his shoulder. "Sonic... I'm sorry to say.. But you're _jealous_. You miss her... Don't you?" To his own surprise, Sonic began to tear up. He grabbed his head in his hands and cried. "I do! Alright! I was wrong for leaving Amy like that! I miss her so damn much, Tails... You don't know how much I..." He looked up in despair. "How much I love her. " He got up from his seat and looked at Tails. " I want to marry her. And NO one. Not even Shadow is going to stop me from winning her back." He sped off before Tails could say a word. "Oh no... Sonic! I gotta call Shadow and Amy quick!"


End file.
